Chained Spirits
by DAve and Bob
Summary: 70 Years ago, a large flux in Spirit activity caused Spirits to travel to the Human world chaining themselves to certain host, granting them odd abilities. As time passed, people simply accepted this fact as normal, however when odd things start to happen in Republic city, it's up to a group of Spirit users to get to the bottom of it. AU


**Chapter 1**

**Evolve and Devolve.**

Was it absolutely necessary? No, but the Sato girl couldn't just stand there and do nothing, even if it was against her fathers wishes. The fact that people continued to do such things was irritating enough, but the fact that they were willing to hurt other people, even if the attackers new the risk.

"I'm sorry to ask you this but..." The black haired girl closed her eyes as if she was talking to herself, however, as she said those words. A cloak figure hovered over her, there was no skin or bone, just a black and purple hood as they both peeked from the corner of the building.

"...Haha, really that's a little harsh," The black haired girl eyes narrowed towards the villans, before nodding. "Thank you Jìnhuà," No doubt the creature agreed with the request, as they both exited their hiding spot.

The group of men grumbled as they continued to try to smash the metal door, it seemed it was in the back of the shop. Of course not wanting to gain attention from those on the main street or its owner.

"Shit, if we had a metal bender or something then maybe..." The tallest of the grumbled not noticing the teenage girl behind the trio.

"Ah...boss," One of the men nudged the man's shoulders, trying to point out the girl behind them, to much of their annoyance.

"Eh...idiot, don't you see I'm-" The man turned around, to see a teenage girl, she had a surprisingly determined look in her eyes. The fact that she was simply walking up to them so casually was insulting, considering who they were and what they did, however before the man could even speak the girl spoke instead.

"You know, it's really not polite to try to break into other peoples stores, though I'm pretty sure you don't care about something like that," The girl glared as one of the trio's eye twitched, it seemed that they would have to educate her on who they were.

"Idiot! It would be a shame to mess up a pretty face like yours, but it seems you want to be taught a lesson, we ar-" The member didn't finish his statement as a shiver crawled up his spine, it didn't seem like he was the only member experiencing the chill as the all started to feel rather cold. The girls icy glare was piercing them perfectly as they noticing something falling from them. Patches of Cotton and other martial was simply coming off of them, as they noticed they were shirtless.

The thugs weren't dumb, they knew what they were dealing with, they all shivered at the prospect. It seemed they picked the fight with the wrong person, something that had been happening quite a bit lately.

"S-she has a spirit, shit!" They all shivered again, this time however it was due to the fact that they were all shirtless rather than in fear.

It seemed that was all the confirmation they needed as they fled from the alleyway, the teenage girl sighed. There was no need giving chase, she already got far more involved then she needed as she looked at the faceless spirit.

"We better get home, dad will probably start to worry if I just hang around these parts," Those were the thoughts of Asami Sato as she walked from the dark alley, truth of the matter. She had no idea why she decided to stop the thugs, simply saying it was the right thing to do probably was the cheap way out.

The hooded figure floating near her was known as a Chained Spirit, a spirit that picked who to be attached to for the remainder of the host's life, it does not matter who, bender, non-bender young or old. The Spirit can manifest itself to the owner and they are chained to one another.

Of course these spirits came with their own perks, something that were widely different from spirit to spirit and the personality of the user.

As Asami got on her moped the spirit named Jìnhuà vanished, there was no need to worry, it was always near. After all it's not like the two could be separated from one another for a long period of time the distance had to be kept to a minimum.

As Asami rode down the street, look at the large amount of buildings passing her way, she realized the trip wasn't a complete waste of time, after all she manged to find out the contents of what makes cloth, even if it was pretty simple in the first place.

"_Dad probably won't be home right now,"_ It was to be expected, after all he was a rather busy man running one of the largest companies in Republic city, rivals only to Cabbage Corp. Mr. Sato was away for large amount of time, weeks even, not that Asami minded that fact.

At the moment however, it seemed the people of the city were growing more and more unsettled with the appearance of spirits and being picked. Apparently the first appearance of a Chained spirit was sometime seventy years ago, though no one knows exactly how it was caused or why spirits decided to start pairing up with random humans.

"_I guess it just comes down to personality if a spirit will pick you," _Asami sighed, after all she and Jìnhuà got along perfectly well and it seemed rare that a spirit would disagree with a host.

Not like human's can pick their spirit anyway, Chained spirits are invisible to those who do not have their own, and most human's don't even know they are being followed by one until they are already chained to it. In fact, one could call the relationship rather one sided when it came to that.

"Eh, I almost went by..." Asami laughed to herself, considering how large the future industry building was it probably would have been embarrassing just to ride right by it. No doubt, most people would marvel at the sight, however it was something Asami was use to, after it was her home after all.

After she parked her vehicle in one of the many available spaces she entered the large building, it seemed that someone was expecting her as the secretary's eye perked. The Secretary was writing something down, no doubt her hand movements were far faster than any human's then again it was probably because the secretary had her own Chained Spirit.

"Ah, Lady Asami, you're back!" The woman smiled as she moved her brown hair away from her eyes, Asami noticed the scarf around the woman's arm, no doubt something like that would be invisible to a normal person's eye.

"Yes, I was just checking something, I assume dad isn't back yet either?" Asami asked as the secretary simply shook her head.

"No, he won't be here all day, though apparently the Avatar has arrived in the city, though I think you've already figured that out," The secretary stated, despite looking right at Asami the woman's had did not stop moving, it seemed that she was filling out papers without even paying attention. "Oh, and one more thing!" The woman took something out from under her desk as she fiddled with it slightly, it seemed like a broken radio of some sort as the woman gave a small grunt as she put it on the desk in front of them.

"The guys in research asked me to tell you they need you to fix this, since it's kind of your thing..." Asami gave a small grumble as she looked towards Jìnhuà who was still just floating there. Asami had mentioned repeatedly that she can't fix things only evolve and devolve objects into a more basic or advance state of being. Only backwards or forwards, Jinhua's ability did not allow for simple repair.

"_Hey...Jinhua we're going to have to break this down first..." _Asami stated to her spirit who simply placed its hand on the radio, reverting it basic metals and fibers. Basically not even radio parts, but rather components to make up those parts. _"Okay... now, we need to evolve back to the point of being a radio," _The spirit placed both hands on the object as the secretary smiled, despite seeing Asami do this many times, it was still amazing in a way. After all, it was impossible to describe how it looked, the object simply became what it would have been later.

Jinhua removed its hands, as the radio stood there, looking completely new it was rather amazing actually as the secretary sighed looking at the scarf that she was chained to. "I can't help, but feel a little cheated being stuck with this thing," Of course the secretary's hand continued to move despite the fact the fact she still wasn't looking at the paper.

Asami simply chuckled, perhaps it simply showed the problem of the spirits being able to pick their host rather than the other way around. Though knowing how human's were, some spirits would be flat out ignored if people were aloud to pick them.

"Anyway, tell them it's should be as good as new now, or maybe even better. I'll be in my room if anyone else needs me," Asami smiled as the secretary grumbled slightly.

Though, it did show a problem in the city as a whole, there were those who were starting to complain about Chained spirits, despite the fact that it's completely random for who gets them and why, then again tensions in republic city had been high for everyone involved.

"_Hey...Jinhua, why did you spirits start to chain yourselves to us humans? I mean, sure most spirits have trouble staying in the human world without so__me__ kind of anchor, but that just brings up the question...why are so many spirits leaving the spirit world in the first place?" _Asmai asked, she was genuinely interested.

"_...What, you're not going to tell me? I see, I guess I won't pry then," _Asami knew very little about the spirit world, only what Jinhua told her, and that wasn't very much. Though Asami understood that it probably wasn't her place to understand such a thing, she was human after all, and there were certain things that Asami didn't expect Jinhua to understand. It wasn't that different from a person not understanding how cars worked, somethings were simply impossible depending on the personality and thought process of a being.

Asami finally reached her room as she examined her window looking onto the race track, the sun was already setting. It seemed there was never enough time in the day, at least not lately, it seemed Asami was doing more and more. Perhaps that was a good thing, after all she would inherit the company one day, she would have to learn how to work hard to not disappoint anyone most of all herself.

"_Okay, then tomorrow I'm going to have to run a few more tests on some of the vehicles here and see if they are road worthy,"_

Asami was excited for some reason, because in the back of her head she felt like something amazing was going to happen to the city. If that will be a good thing or a bad has yet to be decided however.

**Author note**

**I have no idea what direction to head this story, but I guess I can give you some extra stuff.**

**There are a few rules to chained spirits.**

**The Spirit protects their human, they are chained to one another, if one dies they both cease to be.**

**A person can only have one spirit chained to them, there are no exceptions to this rule, not even the Avatar can have more than a single spirit chained to them. However everyone can obtain a Chained Spirit**

**To see a Chained Spirit one must have their own Spirit, normal people cannot see Chained Spirits.**

**The ability that a Spirit gives depends on the human they are chained to, it's possible to switch spirits and have the same ability, since the ability's themselves are based around the hosts desires and the spirit simply gives the host the ability to make those desires a reality.**

**Both the host and the spirit can use the ability, as long as they are chained to one another the skill is shared.**

**Due to the fact that the Spirit is chained to the host, any damage the spirit suffers the user suffers as well, vice versa. If the Spirit loses its arm, the host loses their arm.**

**Most Spirits will try to Chain those who have similar personalities to avoid annoyances.**

**Once Chained, a Spirit cannot speak to humans that aren't their host.**

**JoJo's Bizarre adventure actually inspired me to right this.**


End file.
